starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Emil Narud
It is believed that "Narud" is in fact Duran, which can perfectly explain the storyline of StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty campaign. Comments added by "218.104.71.166". Now please explain. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 00:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) In Moebius Factor mission,kerrigan says "I've seen through your 'Doctor Narud's' pathetic charade. I know what the artifacts really are! And they will be mine!" This is my explanation: Why the prince Valerian knows the use of artifact which can turn kerrigan back to human? why he knows the exactly location of each piece of the artifact? Why he knows the way to integrate these pieces into one whole thing? The prince must be involved in some unknown secrets.Of course you can say it is the prince who manipulate everything. But I think it is more sensible that narud is using the prince and behind all of these.It could also explain the secret lab that Raynor destroyed in the secret mission. What you're proposing is a theory. Unlike a hypothesis, it does have some evidence to support it. Still, the wiki has a speculation policy. We don't put theories into articles. Those go into forums. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 02:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC) More like a French accent, not German. 18:53, August 9, 2010 (UTC) It's "charade" or "facade"? -- [[User:Andra2404|'Andra2404']] !WARNING! Badge collector !WARNING! 06:23, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Charade.--Hawki 07:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Is Narud supposed to have a french or german accent? I've seen claims to both. Brainwasher5 14:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Two points: * The name Emil is common in some parts of Europe. Here in the Czech Republic at least. I would not look for a secret message hidden in that name. * I think he may be voiced by Robin Atkin Downes, but I cannot find proof of this. He is credited with voice acting in SC2, though. MartinBohm 11:21, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Emil may be a common name in some part of Europe. But Narud is undoubtely a reference to "Duran", as it's that name spelled backwards. Moreover, he seems to know just too much about the xel'naga to be a coincidence. And this dialogue between him and the Queen of Blades is somewhat curious: :Kerrigan: I've seen through your 'Doctor Narud's' pathetic charade. I know what the artifacts really are! And they will be mine! :Raynor: Whatever they are, Kerrigan - I sure as hell ain't lettin' you have 'em. :Narud: That Queen of Blades really is quite a nuisance, isn't she? Omega20 12:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Narud is Duran. It is obvious right now that Narud and Duran are the same person. - He has been confirmed to be able to change his appearance. - He said he has had "many names throughout the millenia". Duran and Narud only being two of these. Narud is Duran backwards. - Both Duran and Narud are known to have lead Hybrid engineering programs. - There was a Blizzard comment saying something like "You might have met him. You totally did, by the way". Therefore, as of now, I suggest a merge. The evidence is not absolute, but there aren't going to be any more hints, since Narud has died in HotS. To me, Narud's status as a shapeshifter practically erases any doubts. Xfing (talk) 14:30, March 15, 2013 (UTC) One should perhaps ask this at Blizcon, to get complete verification. Overlord Divine (talk) 14:46, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe you're right. As an additional note, though, I believe that Stukov says in the Heart of the Swarm campaign that Narud was the one who killed him, if you click him enough times. I can't confirm it, since I only watch walkthrough videos on youtube and haven't yet gotten that far. You might want to check to corroborate the info, though. Xfing (talk) 17:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC) I played with the campaign and Stukov said Narud kill him, well I think this is the final prove.--PRISON KEEPER (talk) 17:42, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :If that line does indeed exist, I'd take it as the final proof needed.--Hawki (talk) 21:38, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::No, he didn't say that. He said he was betrayed and killed, shot into space, captured by the zerg, resurrected and infested, given to the Moebius Foundation so they could research the protoss cure, and then experimented upon as the cure slowly failed. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:09, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :::Curses! Though if that's the case, I guess we're obliged to keep the articles seperate. There's a lot of evidence for them being the same, but as far as I know, the name "Duran" is never mentioned in the game. Stukov doesn't have the faulty memory excuse from BW like Kerrigan does, and if they took the time to mention Fenix in the game, you can't really forget Duran either. Hopefully we can get a question in at BlizzCon.--Hawki (talk) 22:36, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, that seems the way to proceed, unfortunately. It seems as though the name Duran was intentionally left out of Heart of the Swarm to keep that final barrier in place. Everyone already knows that Duran is Narud anyway, but this is very, very inconvenient from the Wiki standpoint, considering the editing policy and all. Xfing (talk) 13:10, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::Actually searching through the sound data in the editor it is possible to learn that there WERE lines that confirmed it, but they were removed during development, which possibly means they changed their minds. SoulFilcher March 25, 2013 :::: For the record, the quote "You might have met him already. You totally did, by the way." is from Blizzcon 2011 and the author is Chris Metzen. Xfing (talk) 02:13, March 19, 2013 (UTC) My theorys, along with quite a few friends on SC2 had a flexibly theory with an accurate statement, we had stated that Duran and Narud were of the same origins/species as servants to Amon, possibly brother's, however the quote "You might have met him already. You totally did, by the way." kinda flattens the same origins theory to be much more precise, suggesting they are the same person. Null Zone During the mission "Phantoms of the Void", Narud fired a null zone at Kerrigen, does anyone know what a "null zone" is? ~(User:CNBA3)(User talk:CNBA3) :It's basically a disintegration beam. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 22:47, April 4, 2013 (UTC)